Finally Found You
by Girl With Random Obsessions
Summary: Austin and Ally WERE best friends. But everything changed after Ally went to New York. Now it's been 7 years. What happens when Austin finally found Ally… at a boarding school? Rated M for smut in later chapters. EDIT: I changed it. They never met in a coffee shop.
1. Chapter 1

Finally Found You

An Auslly Songfic

Summary: Austin and Ally WERE best friends. But everything changed after Ally went to New York. Now it's been 7 years. What happens when Austin finally found Ally… at a coffee shop?

Hey guys! Girl With Random Obsessions here. This is my first fanfic, ever. I had to do a test run, so don't even bother reading that. Anyway, give me some good feedback!

Austin was depressed. After his best friend/songwriter (maybe even crush) left to New York, his music career was over. He got bad grades, because Ally had helped him to study. He couldn't play videogames (so his parents sold his Xbox). He barely even talked to Dez and Trish. The only thing he was good at was his job at Melody Diner, where he got a pretty good amount of money. One day, Austin's parents sent him to a boarding school in New York, in hopes that their son would be successful.

Ally felt empty. Her music school decided that Ally wasn't good enough for their school because she was afraid of playing in front of them for auditions. Ally had to go to regular high school. After 5 years, her dad had gotten a job in the Harmonica Convention Committee. Ally was excited when her dad told the good news.

"So Dad, where is your job? I want to do some research before we go," Ally asked. "I'm sorry Sweetie, but, I can't take you with me," Lester said. "So, I'm staying here? By myself?" Ally sniffled. "Sorry Hun," Lester sheepishly said.

After her father left, Ally had to go to boarding school. She began packing her things and got ready for a new start, hopefully a good one.

So, do you like it? Hopefully I'll update later today, or tomorrow. Please  
leave a review with a critique sandwich! Here's how you make one: Something you like (bread), something that could improve (ham), and something else you like!  
Thanks! ~GWRO


	2. Chapter 2: I Got Who!

Finally Found You

Chapter 2: I Got Who?!

A/N: Hey guys, it's me, Girl With Random Obsessions. Thanks for reading this story. I got 2 reviews and 2 followers! Shoutout to Hi and demigod surpreim for the reviews and AlyCharlie and katielovesyoutoo for the follows! I'm going to stop blabbering and start with the story. ;)

(I totally forgot this on the other chapter. Sorry.) Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. If I did, I would have them dating by now.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I walked into the reception office, where a rather old-looking lady was running the counter. She seemed like one of those people who get cranky FAST. Like Trish. Oh man, I miss Trish. I haven't talked to her. Or Dez. Dez was so awesome. Dammit, Austin, keep it together! It's a fresh start, don't ruin it!

"Excuse me, ma'am, are you, uh…." I had to look down at my paper to remember the name. "Mrs. Hoginswatch?"

"Yes, that would be me," she said. She had a surprisingly soothing voice, like a hypnotist. "I presume you are Austin Moon?"

"Yep. I came for my dorm room key?" I flashed her my blinding smile. Hey, I could get a decent dorm.

"Oh yes, here you are. Dorm number 32. By the way, our dorms each have 4 people. 2 girls, 2 boys. Nothing fancy though, if you know what I mean." She winked at me. She then gave me a sheet with the names of my fellow roomies.

"Ok. Um, thanks!" I hurriedly left the office without looking back. Did an old lady just hit on me? Okay Moon, not too much smiling. I looked down at my sheet.

ROOMATES:  
-Dez Lawrence (1)  
Status: Male

-Trish De La Rosa  
Status: Female

-Allison Dawson  
Status: Female

Wait, what?!

* * *

A/N: Sooo… what did ya thank? Oh, by the way, the little (1) by Dez's last name. Um, I don't actually know his last name, so I made one up. Please, follow and review!  
P.S. I'm not going to have a normal updating schedule. If I don't update everyday, I apologize! :)


	3. Chapter 3: All of Us, Together

Finally Found You

Ch 3: All of Us, Together.

A/N: Wow, guys. Just plain freaking wow! I opened up my e-mail and BAM! 2 people favorite my story and 5 are following! Thank you guys sooo much! And thank you, AlyCatt14, for the review! Here are my favoriters: greenharper and .313. Awesome! And my followers: greenharper (again!), I'vegotspirit (nice name), AlyCatt14 (I love that name), .313 (again!), and EsmeCullen2398 (I love twilight too!). You guys rock! I was so freaking happy! :D (Extra long for you guys) Sorry about the frequent POV changes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. I sure wish I did. I would have them make out in every episode. (I don't own Xbox 360 Kinect either. I do have one though.)

(Ally POV)  
Ok, what the hell is this? I looked down at my paper again (after being hit on by this old lady) only to see my eyes were correct. Are all 3 of my ex-friends here? Only one way to find out. I walked down the hallway. Dorm number 32. Breathe, Ally, breathe. I slid in my key, and opened the door. I could not freaking believe my eyes.

(Austin POV)  
As I walked down the hallway, I saw a brunette just standing outside her dorm, staring inside. I ignored the feeling in my gut and kept looking for my dorm. 26, 28, 30… That wasn't just an ordinary girl! That was Ally! Outside our dorm! Wait, what is she looking at? I peeked behind her to see the grossest thing ever.

(Ally POV)  
I opened the door to Dez and Trish making out. They didn't seem to know I was there. But I felt like someone was behind me. I turned around, and I saw those eyes, that hair that I used to melt down to. And I think I just did.

(Austin POV)  
Ally turned around and looked at me. We locked eyes for a few seconds, and she fainted!

"Ally? Ally!" I exclaimed.  
She then fluttered her eyelids open. Oh man, those warm, brown eyes…  
"I'm here," she whispered.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Peachy," she said.

(Ally POV)

Peachy? Really Ally? God, I'm so stupid. I got up and dusted off. Austin helped me up.  
"Why'd you faint?" he asked.  
I blushed, not wanting to tell him what really just happened.  
"The sight of seeing Trish and Dez, um, _make out_ was pretty disgusting," I said.  
"I'm glad to see you too Ally," Trish said.

(Austin POV)  
Ally and I walked inside, checking out our surroundings. There was a kitchenette, 2 bedrooms, a flat-screen TV, and even an Xbox 360 Kinect!

"Nice!" I said.

"I know, right? It has a ton of games," said Dez.

"Hey Dez," I said.

"What?"  
"I'm sorry for not really talking to you and Trish back in Miami. Are we all friends again?"

Trish and Dez replied, "Sure!"  
I looked back at Ally, who was putting her suitcase in her room.  
"Ally?"  
"What?"  
"ALL of us."

(Ally POV)  
As soon as I heard those 3 words, I started crying. I felt so bad for ever leaving Miami. I looked back at Austin.

"All of us, Austin. Forever."

A/N: So did ya like it? I wanted it to be longer, but I just HAD to end it there. So, since you guys make me so friggin' happy, can I have some expectations? At least 3 reviews by tomorrow, please? With criticism and everything? No cheating by saying, "Hey GWRO. I like it." *Send* No way, Jose. LOL. Love you guys!

~GWRO


	4. Chapter 4

Finally Found You

Ch 4: Long Time No Sing

A/N: I'm kind of disappointed in you guys. I was expecting at least 3 reviews and I only got 1! (Thanks gleekfreak0013. You are awesome.) Please guys, I'm being nice by updating again. But this time, I'm expecting 4 reviews. Okay? 4. If you guys don't do that, I won't update 'til I get 4. Kapeesh?

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. That would be one hell of a birthday present, though. :D

* * *

(Ally POV)  
After Austin helped me up, all 4 of us sat down on the comfy sofa.  
"So, now what?" I asked.  
"Let's play a game," Trish said.  
"A game?" Dez, Austin and I said simultaneously.  
"I read it in a magazine. It's kind of like a 'Truth or Dare' game," Trish explained.  
"LET'S PLAY!" Dez yelled.  
"Dez!"  
"What Ally?"  
"You yelled right into my ear!"  
"Sorry," Dez whispered.

Trish got up to (I think) get the stuff for the game.  
"What do you think she's doing?" Austin asked me.  
"I-"  
"She's getting supplies, silly!" Gr… Dez.  
"Really Dez?" Austin asked.  
"What? I can't help but answer questions," Dez replied.  
Then Trish walked in, with a beach ball that had words written all over it.  
"Okay, here's how you play. The person starting tosses the ball to anyone. When the other person catches it, whatever question their right hand is touching, they answer it. Then they toss it. Get it?" Trish explained.  
"Yep," Dez, Austin and I said.  
"Okay, I start."  
Trish tossed it to me. I looked at my right hand, and said the question.  
"Kiss the person on your right for 1 minute."  
I looked up, and saw Austin smiling at me.  
"Do I have to?" I pleaded.  
"Why not Ally? People have been on the Moon. They've never kissed it." Austin said cockily.  
"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Trish repeated.  
"Okay… But I won't like it," I said.  
I went up, and started kissing Austin.

(Austin POV)  
Damn, Ally's lip gloss smells like syrup. As I started to kiss her, I looked into her eyes. She has really pretty eyes. Chocolate brown, with a hint of black in the middle. After a few seconds passed, I licked her bottom lip. It tasted just like syrup!

(Ally POV)  
Shit, he just licked me! What the crap! I almost pulled away, when he suddenly grabbed the back of my head and pulled it closer. Deciding to give in, I opened my mouth slightly, and then Austin put his tongue in it.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm still pretty disappointed. But I'm serious, if I don't get 4 reviews by tomorrow, I'm not posting! Also, my summary for this story might change. Depending on the story, it's going to change. Also, the Songfic part of this might not come until later chapters. Can anyone guess what song it will be? Hint: Look at the title! (this guess will count as a review.)

~GWRO


	5. Chapter 5: Dez!

**Finally Found You**

**Ch. 5**

**A/N:** OMG guys I am sooo sorry for the super long wait! I've had so much to do, it's freaking crazy! And I'm so happy with the 13 reviews I got! You guys are all so nice; I'm going to do a shout out to everybody who reviewed at the end. Once again, I am sooo freaking sorry about the really long wait! :D 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally. All credits to Disney Channel. Except for the plot. That came from my brain! LOL

* * *

**(Austin POV)**  
I hope Ally won't freak out. I mean, I've made out with other girls before, but no one like Ally. She's so freaking pretty! I was about to touch her tongue with mine, but then I heard a cough.

"Um, guys? The ball said a minute. Not 5," Dez explained.

I pulled back, and saw Ally with the reddest cheeks I have EVER seen.

**(Ally POV)**  
I jerked myself backwards, and blushed. Normally when I blush, it's a faint feeling. This time it was a full-blown blood cheek. Not really, but for exaggeration.

"Sorry guys. The Moon's gravity was being stupid," I retorted.  
"Uh, let's just finish the game," Austin replied.

I saw Trish and Dez exchange a glance, but I brushed it off. I grabbed the ball from Trish (who had taken it from me while I was, um, kissing) and tossed towards Dez. He caught it and read,

"Eat a 20 pound hamburger in 5 minutes," he said. "See? I TOLD you guys it would come in handy!" Dez exclaimed as he took out his trophy.

Trish, Austin and I laughed. Before he left to make his burger, Dez tossed the ball to Austin. He missed, and hit the TV!

"Dez!" we all yelled.  
"Sorry guys," Dez said. He then walked towards the kitchenette.  
"I feel like 7 years ago," Trish suddenly said.  
"Is it 'cuz we're all back together?" Austin asked.  
"Of course not! I mean, yeah, that's one reason. But the main one is Dez is being stupid again," Trish explained.  
"What do you mean, 'again'?" I asked.  
"After Ally left, and Austin stopped hanging out with us,-"  
"What do you mean he stopped talking to you?" I interjected.  
"I just didn't feel like having fun anymore without you Ally," Austin said sadly.  
"ANYways, after you guys 'spread out,' Dez stopped being really dumb," Trish said. "He would just stop. It was really weird. He actually started turning in his homework on time. Then he stopped wearing those weird T-Shirts and stopped ripping off his pants."  
"Damn, I never thought I could change you guys by leaving," I realized.  
"You know what the weirdest part is?" Trish asked.  
"The fact that you guys are dating?" Austin asked.  
"Yeah! It was just a normal day…"

**(Flashback)**  
**(Trish POV)**

I was just sitting on the counter in Sonic Boom (because Ally's father had given the store to my family) when I heard the ringing of the door being opened. Not looking, I said,

"Welcome to Sonic Boom, how may I help you?"  
"That sure is a nice way to greet your boyfriend."

I turned around. It was Dez! Why did he just call himself my boyfriend? I don't know why.

"Because, silly, I know that you have a crush on me, and I like you!"

Damn, I must have thought aloud.

"You're doing it again, Trish. And you wanna know how I knew you liked me?"

However he found out, he sure is right. I liked the new Dez, the one that changed after Ally left.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello my wonderful readers, who have been ever so patient! Thank you! As said before, shout outs begin!

**gleekfreak0013**: Thank you for favoriting my story, me, and following me! Also, for reviewing!

**bubblemunch123**: Thanks for following the story!

**iGal**: Thanks for reviewing and following my story!

**Jholla (Guest):** Thanks for reviewing!

**Ausllyrocks16 (Guest):** Thank you for reviewing!

**AlyCatt14:** Your review had me laughing!

**smileywithshades**: Thanks for following and favoriting my story! (Nice name!)

**AusllyShipperR5**: Thank you for being the only who guessed the song!

**Guest**: Haha, your review made me laugh!

**anon**: I speak like that too! Not when I'm typing though… :P

**Guest (A different one):** Well, I updated!

**Jessica D (Guest):** Thank you so much for his full name!

**AwesomeGirlXoXo (Guest):** Thanks for his full name! You and Jessica D are so helpful!

**A Girl:** Haha, you've got a silly name. :D

**Ero-Neko-Hime**: Thanks for following my story! P.S. Is your username Asian?

**Gab-gab135**: Thanks for following and reviewing!

**Chauntel (Guest):** Dang girl, you should have an account! Thanks for reviewing!

Okay guys, that's everybody! From now on forth, I'm just going to be writing the names and only answering to Fanfiction users. No more guests because they confuse me. Guests can still review, but won't get a shoutout! These shout outs took forever! Christmas Break is coming up soon, so expect lots of updates!

~GWRO


	6. Chapter 6: Aww

Finally Found You

Ch 6

A/N: Hey peoples! I told you you'll be seeing me more often! Don't like it? Well then, I guess I'll stop updating… Just kidding! I would never do that to you guys. Unless you guys started hating on me… well, haters gonna hate! LOL. Ero-Neko-Hime, that's so cute! I noticed you said "ex-boyfriend," so I hope you are okay! You should PM me… . AlyCatt14, where are you? I expected something from you! Anyways, moving on to the epic story that I call mine!

Disclaimer: I sure as heck do not own Austin & Ally. Is this necessary? If I owned it, I wouldn't even be on Fan Fiction. You know what? I'd rather own Ross Lynch. Hottie!

(Trish POV)

"I read your diary thingy!"

Those were the last words I heard, other than the high-pitched "OW!" after I slapped Dez and walked out towards the beach. I could hear him running after me, so I walked faster.

"Trish! Let me explain!"  
I sharply turned around, and saw a really sweaty Dez.  
"One minute, Dez, before I end our friendship. One minute, to explain everything," I said menacingly.  
"Okay! I only looked in your diary because, I, um…"  
"You what?"  
"I think I'm in love with you. And I think true love only comes when both sides love each other. So I looked to see if you liked me. If you didn't, I would be cool with that, and move on. But since you do like me, won't you give us a chance?"  
My jaw dropped at that moment, totally awestruck by what just happened. What would you do? Say no and walk away? Or smile and say yes?

I smiled, and said yes.

(End Flashback)

(Nobody POV)

"That's so sweet!" Ally gushed. "I love romance. So how long have you been together?"  
"Almost 2 years." Ally and Trish turned around to see Dez with the giant burger. "And why is Austin snoring on the floor?"  
"He fell asleep during the story."  
At that exact moment, Austin woke up and said, "I heard my name."  
Trish and Ally just looked at each other, back at Austin, and started laughing.

"Hahaha! You were awake this entire time?" Trish laughed.

(Ally POV)

"Maybe…" Austin said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Have I ever mentioned how cute Austin looks when he does that?  
Yeah, you heard me; I think I'm falling for Austin Monica Moon. Girls would've loved him for his good looks, his voice, and his fame. But I took that all away from him. I feel really bad about doing that to him. Maybe I'll apologize to him when we're alone.

"Hello? Earth to Ally?" Trish waved her hand in front of my face.  
"What?" I responded.  
"I said Dez and I are going to go check out the classrooms. Austin doesn't want to go. Wanna come join us?"

Perfect! I'll tell Austin after Dez and Trish leave.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll stay here and give him some company."  
"Okay! Catch ya later guys!" Dez exclaimed.

After Dez and Trish walked out the door, I walked back to the kitchenette and saw Austin covered in flour.

"Austin?! What happened?"

A/N: So freaking sorry about the wait again. I probably won't update 'til the day after Christmas. So, Happy Christmas to all! (It's a thing my friend and I do. We use different things like, Merry Birthday and Happy Christmas. ;) ) And Merry Holidays!

~GWRO


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

Finally Found You

Ch 7

A/N: I am so sorry for the really long wait! I had MAJOR Writer's Block, plus school really has me down. I'm really upset because I won't be able to update how I imagined! Thank you all for being so patient.

Disclaimer: I don't Austin & Ally. I wouldn't be responsible enough for that either.

* * *

(Austin POV)  
As I reached up towards the flour on top of the fridge, a fly landed on my shoulder. I am DEATHLY afraid of flies.

"Ah!" My distraction had ended up with me covered in flour. At that exact moment, Ally walked in.

"Austin?! What happened?" Ally asked.

(Ally POV)

"Um, a fly landed on my shoulder," Austin said sheepishly.

Oh Austin, as cute and adorable as ever.

"You think I'm cute and adorable?" Can Austin read my mind?

"No Ally, you're thinking out loud," Austin said.

"Okay Austin, you caught me. I've had a crush on you ever since I met you. When I left, my heart ached for you. And now that we're here together, I think I've realized that… Austin, I-I love you." I turned around to not face him. How could I? I just confessed my love towards him.

"Ally…"

"Yeah?"

"Turn around." I turned around and saw Austin standing right in front of me.

"I love you Allyson Dawson."

"Really?" I squealed.

(Austin POV)

Ally Dawson's squeal. The second most beautiful sound in the world. (The first is her laugh.)

"Yes Ally. I've loved you forever, and now I REALLY love you. Now, how about one of these?" (Yup, I'm totally kissing her now.)

(Ally POV)

"One of what?" I asked. I had a slight hint, but I wasn't sure.

"These," he said. And he kissed me.

(Austin POV)

Her lips! They were obviously made for me! Her lips molded towards mine.

(Nobody POV)

As Austin began to kiss Ally, he touched her lips with his tongue.

"Austin…"

"Yeah Ally?"

"Tongue battle."

Austin and Ally began battling for dominance with their equally graceful tongues.

(Austin POV)

Let's take THIS a little farther.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is an A&A sex scene! I might actually be able to work on it right after I post this chapter!

~GWRO


End file.
